


Sweet Night

by JeanJeanAlexender



Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: Anal Sex, Français | French, Inspired by Fanart, M/M, Masturbation, One Shot, Rough Sex
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-16
Updated: 2020-06-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:01:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24758218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JeanJeanAlexender/pseuds/JeanJeanAlexender
Summary: Morty aide Rick à déménager dans son nouvel appartement et celui-ci lui propose ensuite de rester pour la nuit.
Relationships: Rick Sanchez & Morty Smith, Rick Sanchez/Morty Smith
Kudos: 11





	Sweet Night

**Author's Note:**

> Cette fanfic est inspirée du fanart de Klaus Wanderer @MrLollipopArt sur twitter. Il me semble également qu’il s’agissait d’une demande d’un lecteur qui voulait que j’adapte ce comics en fanfic. Malheureusement, je ne me souviens plus du nom du lecteur, c’est dommage.   
> Bonne lecture :)

« Et ce carton Rick, je le dépose où ? » demanda Morty.

« Mets-le dans ma chambre avec les autres, je l’ouvrirai plus tard » lança Rick.

« O-ok » Morty entra dans la chambre et posa le carton au pied du bureau.

 _Alors c’est à ça qu’il ressemble son nouvel appartement,_ songea-t-il en observant la pièce. 

Rick avait déménagé. Morty ne savait pas si c’était parce que Jerry était revenu vivre à la maison ou si son grand-père avait tout simplement saturé de la vie en famille. C’est vrai qu’en y réfléchissant, Rick avait vécu seul durant des décennies avant de s’installer chez eux. Peut-être lui fallait-il à nouveau du calme maintenant. Morty approcha sa main du bureau et le caressa du bout des doigts. Il était neuf, mais ressemblait fortement à l’ancien. Le même aspect de vieux bois recycler. Ça lui avait fait comme un pincement au cœur lorsque Rick lui avait annoncé la nouvelle. Au début, il s’était senti trahie et n’avait pas pu s’empêcher de se remémorer toutes les fois où il lui avait promis qu’ils resteraient ensemble unis pour de nouvelles aventures, rien que tous les deux, juste Rick et Morty. Puis il s’était senti bête. C’est vrai quoi, Rick n’avait pas disparu, il avait simplement déménagé dans ce petit deux pièces, et pas si loin que ça qui plus est. S’il le souhaitait, il pouvait très bien lui rendre visite à n’importe quel moment. Suffisait de prendre le bus et puis….

Mais alors pourquoi est-ce qu’il continuait de ressentir ça…cette sensation de vide dans sa poitrine…comme si quelque chose lui man-

« Morty ! »

L’adolescent fut sorti de ses pensées.

« Morty ! » répéta Rick depuis la pièce voisine.

Le garçon se dirigea dans la pièce principale.

« Ou-oui, tu m’as appelé ? »

« J’me disais que tu pourrais rester dormir ici ce soir » dit Rick en se grattant la tête nonchalamment « Il commence à se faire un peu trop tard pour pendre les transports tout seul, et il ne reste plus assez de fluide dans mon pisto-portail. »

« Hum…o-ok, da-dacc-ça me va » bégaya Morty en triturant ses doigts.

Mais pourquoi diable était-il si nerveux ?

« Par contre, j’ai qu’un seul lit double donc… »

*

Allongé sur le lit, Morty fixait le dos de Rick, assis à son bureau, à quelque mètre de lui. Après qu’ils avaient déballé la plupart des cartons, Rick leur avait commandé une pizza pour le diner puis s’était directement remis au travail, stipulant qu’il avait _un truc à finir_. La journée avait été assez exténuante alors Morty était allé se coucher le premier. Mais malgré les courbatures et la fatigue, il n’arrivait pas à dormir. Hormis la petite lumière tamisée du bureau, la chambre était plongée dans la pénombre. On distinguait parfois une pâle lueur émaner des tubes à essai que Rick manipulait. Morty ne pouvait pas voir son visage, mais il savait que son grand-père avait sans doute les sourcils froncés de concentration. Rick travaillait toujours tellement. Il travaillait jusqu’à l’épuisement. Des nuits blanches passées dans le garage à inventer on ne sait quel objet farfelu. Parfois, Morty restait avec lui tout la nuit et l’aidait à sa manière. Maintenant, il connaissait par cœur le nom de chaque outil et pouvait même prédire à l’avance ce que Rick allait lui demander d’aller chercher. Oui, il n’oublierait jamais ces moments-là. Il adorait plus que tout passer du temps avec son grand-père…même si récemment il se sentait bizarre lorsqu’ils étaient tous les deux dans la même pièce.

« Argh, j’suis crevé » grogna Rick en s’étirant le dos. Il se leva et s’approcha du lit. « T’as pas intérêt à pisser dans mon lit Morty » ajouta-t-il en s’affalant sur le matelas.

« J-je suis pas un bébé Rick t’abuse ! » rétorqua Morty, en se poussant un peu pour lui laisser de la place.

Le scientifique ricana sans répondre. Un petit silence s’installa.

« Alors comme ça tu vas dans une nouvelle école ? » dit Rick.

Morty soupira et lui lança un regard.

« Quoi ? je demande c’est tout. » il fit une pause et regarda le plafond « Tu sais déjà ce que j’en pense de toute façon… » Morty ne répondit rien, Rick tourna à nouveau la tête vers lui, le fixant droit dans les yeux « Peu importe…bonne nuit. » conclut-il en se retournant rapidement pour éteindre la lampe de chevet. 

« Bonne nuit… » murmura Morty.

*

Morty plissa des paupières lorsque des bruits diffus parvinrent à ses oreilles. Était-ce déjà le matin ? Il entrouvrit légèrement les yeux. Il faisait encore très sombre dans la pièce. Son regard fut attiré par un moment provenant de la droite. Morty écarquilla les yeux lorsqu’il constata que Rick était littéralement en train de se masturber.

 _Bon sang, mais à quoi il joue !_ pensa le garçon en paniquant intérieurement.

Que devait-il faire, se rendormir et faire comme si de rien n’était ? Certes, il savait que Rick était un je-m’en-foutiste de première, mais là, il dépassait les bornes. _Il aurait quand même pu aller dans la salle de bain._ Il était vrai que parfois les érections d’un homme pouvaient apparaitre subitement, mais de là à se soulager devant…son propre petit-fils. D’ailleurs en parlant d’érection soudaine, Morty était justement en train dans faire les frais.

_Oh bon sang pourquoi maintenant…non, dors, dors, dors !_

Il ferma les yeux et remonta doucement la couverture.

« ghnn…ah »

Sérieusement ! Il fallait en plus que Rick fasse des bruits étranges. Le garçon entrouvrit les yeux une nouvelle fois. Pourquoi ne pouvait-il pas détacher ses yeux, pourquoi était-il si hypnotisé par la main de Rick qui allait et qui venait le long de sa verge gorgée de sang; parcourus de veines et décoré au pubis d’un épais duvet de poils bleutés. C’était plus fort que lui, il ne pouvait pas détourner le regard et ne pouvais pas non plus arrêter sa propre main, qui se frayait lentement un chemin vers l’élastique de son caleçon. Morty pressa sa paume contre son gland et dû se retenir de gémir. Si seulement ça pouvait être la main de Rick, juste là, touchant son petit pénis tout et dur et-

Morty fut sorti de sa transe lorsque Rick se crispa soudainement en émettant un râle grave. Le garçon voulut fermer les yeux de peur d’être surpris, mais fut happé par la façon dont le jet de sperme vint s’étaler sur le bas du ventre de son grand-père. Rick souffla puis essuya sa main contre son jeans. Morty ferma les yeux. Le lit se secoua un peu puis s’allégea soudainement. Des bruits de pas se firent entendre sur le parquet, puis la porte de la salle de bain claqua. On étendit la douche coulée. Morty avait honte, honte d’avoir regardé, honte d’avoir aimé ça et honte d’être en ce moment même en train de se soulager sur les images obscènes qui pullulait dans sa tête.

*

Morty se frotta les yeux en sortant de la chambre de Rick. Il avait en partie réussi à dormir malgré la culpabilité. Forte heureusement son grand-père ne s’était pas recouché après sa douche et avait travaillé à son bureau tout le reste de la nuit.

« Bonjour… » dit timidement le garçon en prenant place à la petite table du coin cuisine. Il se plaça dos à Rick, trop gêné pour lui faire face. 

« ‘Jour » répondit le vieil homme. « T’as fait de beaux rêves ? » demanda-t-il après avoir posé une tasse de chocolat chaud et une part de pizza de la veille devant Morty.

Le garçon, qui venait de boire une gorgée, s’étouffa en avalant de travers.

« N-n-non j’ai pas- j’ai juste…enfin c’était pas hum… » Morty se racla la gorge et resta silencieux.

« Qu’est-ce que t’as ? » demanda Rick en le regardant du coin de l’œil. Il alla s’assoir en face du garçon avec sa tasse de café. « Morty ? » insistât-il ne comprenant pas ce soudain mutisme après cette simple question. Rick souffla « Tu sais, si tu as si mal dormi que ça, il suffit de me le dire, t’as pas besoin de-de faire comme-»

« J’ai rêvé de toi ! » le coupa Morty

**________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

« Et ce carton Rick, je le dépose où ? » demanda Morty.

« Mets-le dans ma chambre avec les autres, je l’ouvrirai plus tard » lança t-il au garçon.

Il le vit se diriger vers sa chambre et disparaitre derrière la porte. Bordel, mais pourquoi avait-il demandé à Morty de l’aider à déménager ! C’était absurde…et trop dangereux. S’il s’était éloigné, c’était justement pour éviter ce genre de situation. Mais une partie de lui refusait de l’admettre...d’admettre qu’il pourrait peut-être…si jamais ils se retrouvaient seuls…d’admettre qu’il n’arriverait peut-être pas à se contrôl- _NON ! Sors-toi ça de la tête !_

« Morty ! »

_À quoi tu joues ?_

« Morty ! »

L’adolescent apparut.

« Ou-oui, tu m’as appelé ? »

« J’me disais que tu pourrais rester dormir ici ce soir » dit-il en se grattant la tête nonchalamment « Il commence à se faire un peu trop tard pour pendre les transports tout seul, et il ne reste plus assez de fluide dans mon pisto-portail. »

_C’est quoi cette excuse bidon !_

« Hum…o-ok, da-dacc-ça me va »

Oh bon sang, pourquoi fallait-il qu’il soit si adorable quand il avait l’air gêné.

« Par contre, j’ai qu’un seul lit double donc… »

*

 _Et voilà t’es content ? Maintenant tu vas être obligé de t’allonger près de lui et de te tenir à carreau_ , pesta Rick intérieurement, tandis qu’il manipulait des tubes à essai.

Après la pizza, il s’était senti incapable d’aller se coucher avec Morty. Alors il avait prétendu qu’il devait finir un truc, uniquement pour perdre du temps. Avec un peu de chance, le garçon s’endormirait. D’ailleurs qu’attendait-il pour s’endormir ? Cela faisait déjà une bonne demi-heure que Rick avait remarqué, du coin de l’œil, que Morty le fixait étrangement. Et puis merde, il en avait marre de poireauter !

« Argh, j’suis crevé » grogna-t-il en s’étirant le dos. Il se leva et s’approcha du lit. « T’as pas intérêt à pisser dans mon lit Morty » ajouta-t-il en s’affalant sur le matelas. 

« J-je suis pas un bébé Rick t’abuse ! » rétorqua le garçon.

Ah bordel…il adorait quand il prenait cette voix innocente.

« Alors comme ça tu vas dans une nouvelle école ? » dit-il après un temps. La meilleure solution était de parler de chose inintéressante.

Morty soupira et lui lança un regard.

« Quoi ? je demande c’est tout. » Il fit une pause et regarda le plafond « Tu sais déjà ce que j’en pense de toute façon… » Morty ne répondit rien, alors il tourna à nouveau la tête vers le garçon, le fixant droit dans les yeux « Peu importe…bonne nuit. » conclut-il en se retournant rapidement pour éteindre la lampe de chevet. 

« Bonne nuit… » murmura Morty.

Pourquoi voulait-il continuer l’école ? C’était stupide. Sans doute une idée de Jerry. Ce sale con de parasite avait réussi à revenir et convaincre Morty de changer d’école pour de meilleurs résultats scolaires. Morty ne sera certainement pas meilleur dans cette nouvelle école, au contraire, il sera certainement bien plus fatigué avec ce nouveau rythme. Peut-être même qu’il sera trop fatigué pour faire des aventures…trop fatiguées pour trainer avec lui…ou même fatigué de lui...tout court.

Rick inspira profondément. Non, ça n’arrivera pas. Il allait continuer à voir son petit-fils. Même s’ils ne vivaient plus dans la même maison, ils continueraient de partager ce lien qui les unit. Et qui sait, peut-être que _ça_ lui passera; qu’il arrêtera de penser à lui de cette façon, de fantasmer sur son corps lorsqu’il l’enlace, de désirer sa bouche lorsqu’il lui sourit, et de- merde pourquoi est-ce qu’il bandait !

_Ne fais pas ça. Pas maintenant. Pas devant lui. Et s’il se réveillait ? T’es qu’un gros porc ! Tu me dégoutes ! CRÈVE !_

*

L’eau qui coulait le long de son dos était glaciale. Rick serra les poings et posa son front contre la paroi de la cabine de douche.

« Tu ne le mérites pas… » murmura-t-il à lui-même.

*

Rick entendit Morty entrer dans la cuisine. Ils se saluèrent. Morty avait l’air bizarre.

_Peut-être qu’il t’a entendu… Ou pire peut-être qu’il t’a vu !_

Il chassa cette pensée. Impossible. Il avait vérifié, le garçon avait dormi à poing fermé.

_Aller pense à autre chose._

Rick demanda nonchalamment au garçon s’il avait fait de beaux rêves. Et à sa grande surprise, celui-ci réagit étrangement. Peut-être avait-il fait un cauchemar ? Morty resta silencieux. Puis soudainement…

« J’ai rêvé de toi ! » dit le garçon.

Est-ce qu’il avait bien entendu ?

« J’ai rêvé de toi parce que…je-je… » le garçon rougi « je t’ai vu te…enfin j’ai vu quand tu… »

Rick compris immédiatement et ce fut comme un coup de massue.

« E-e-écoute Morty je peux tout t’expliquer…j’étais simplement fatigué et-et-enfin-c’est-tu c’est quand un homme est fatigué parfois son corps- » balbutia Rick en se levant.

« Fais-le-moi… » dit le garçon.

« Q-quoi ? »

« F-f-fait le moi…ce que…ce que tu t’es fait hier soir… » Morty s’approcha doucement de Rick les yeux transis de désir et le visage en feu. Il lui agrippa le pull « je veux que tu me touches. »

« Mais Morty qu’est-ce que tu…je ne peux pas… » Rick se tut, plongeant ses yeux dans ceux du garçon.

Le scientifique attrapa violemment la bouche du garçon et le fit reculer jusqu’à heurter le mur derrière eux. Morty eut le souffle coupé par la violence du choc, mais ne s’en préoccupa pas le moins du monde. Il enserra ses bras autour du cou de son grand-père et celui-ci le souleva par les hanches. Rick stabilisa sa position en plaçant ses bras sous les genoux du garçon et en basculant son centre de gravité vers l’avant, afin que Morty soit bien plaqué contre le mur. D’une main, et sans pour autant cesser d’embrasser sauvagement l’adolescent, il réussit à tirer le caleçon blanc de Morty de façon à ce que ses fesses soient exposées à l’air libre. Faisant de même pour son jeans, il sortit son membre en érection, lécha rapidement la paume de sa main et se masturba rapidement. Une fois sa verge légèrement lubrifiée, il la frotta rudement contre l’anus de Morty, jubilant intérieurement lorsque le garçon gémit à plusieurs reprises.

« Va-anh…va y R-Rick » supplia Morty. 

Sans perdre de temps, le scientifique s’enfonça d’une traite, avec un souffle rauque. Le garçon hurla et planta ses ongles dans la chaire du cou de son grand-père. C’était vraiment douloureux. Et pourtant Morty ne pouvait s’empêcher de gémir de plaisir en criant le nom de Rick. Il voulait que Rick le possède, qu’il le marque, qu’il puisse dire haut et fort qu’il lui appartenait. 

« RICK-AHN ! OoOh AH, S-s-S’il te plait ne part pas…reste-ah-avec moi… »

« C’est promis. J’te-Gnnh-j’te quitterais plus jamais tu m’entends ! Plus jamais Morty ! T'es a moi et a personne d'autre.»

Rick intensifia ses coups de reins et des bruits de chaire résonnèrent dans toute la pièce. D’énormes gouttes de sueur dégoulinaient le long de son front, l’adrénaline et son orgasme imminant fit trembler ses muscles sous l’effort de soutenir Morty. Le duo émit un même râle synchronisé et ils s’écroulèrent tous les deux par terre, la respiration haletante ; mort de fatigue

Morty se mit à ricaner, le regard groggy, plonger dans les yeux bleus de son grand-père.

« Pourquoi tu rigoles ? » demanda doucement Rick, en reprenant son souffle.

« Pour rien… » répondit le garçon en posant un chaste baiser sur les lèvres de Rick « je constatais juste à quel point je t’aime… »

***

**_Fin_ **


End file.
